WRIXAS 8
• [http://litforum.wikia.com/wiki/The_LITFAs_(Lit_Forum_Awards)#Individual_Ceremonies_Directory '''LITFAs Cermony Directory' ] • WRIXAS 1 • WRIXAS 2 • WRIXAS 3 • WRIXAS 4 • WRIXAS 5 • WRIXAS 6 • WRIXAS 7 • WRIXAS 8 • WRIXAS 9 • WRIXAS 10 • WRIXAS 11 • WRIXAS 12 • WRIXAS 13 • LITFAs 14'' '' WRIXAS 8 ''was the eighth Writers Express Awards ceremony, and the second and last of 2014. It was the first WRIXAS not to include a subtitle in its title, so it is simply known as 'WRIXAS 8'. The results were revealed on 31st August 2014 (over six months after WRIXAS 7), although the process had begun in July 2014. The event again included established projects such as ATUK's The Bill, City Girls, Cross My Heart, Hope To Die, High Hopes ''and These Days''.' '''In addition, a second season of forum hit ''Cold Blood went to air. Entirely new projects came along in the guise of two soap operas - Behind Closed Doors and Beyond Borders, and two fan fics: a version of a famous reality TV show, namely FOM's Big Brother, and a very famous cul-de-sac in the London borough of Walford - Walfman's EastEnders. ''Four projects disappeared this time: ''Words Of Comfort (a standalone drama), City Limits and Looking Forward (both soaps). Crime drama Cross My Heart, Hope To Die was not recommisioned. The Avenue, however - which was left out of WRIXAS 7 - made a welcome return. It also saw Noxy join Lem and Ross as co-Producers.'' '' On the whole, WRIXAS 8 is most notable for its established winners; only one of the forum's five new projects in this era - Behind Closed Doors - won any awards. This was also to be the last but by far the most successful appearance of These Days 1.0, the forum's oldest surviving project at this point. It was also the most rewarded until WRIXAS 13, when City Girls surpassed it to win a total of 47 awards. It remains, however, the most rewarded soap opera to date. Awards Below is a table featuring both nominated and winning projects and their respective categories. All winners are highlighted in bold: WRIXAS League Table (as of August 2014) Forum Members League Table (as of August 2014) Stats & Trivia This time there were 19 sub-categories, down one from WRIXAS 7. There were six in the Crossover category, 6 in Drama and 7 in Soap. There were 21 winners this time - two less than last time - with two shared awards (compared to three at WRIXAS 7). There were 129 options to choose from - a decrease of fifteen on WRIXAS 7. After a subtle performance at the previous ceremony, These Days 1.0 did an almighty volte face by bagging an astonishing 9 awards - a new and presently unbeaten record for a soap. These were for: *Best Family (The Donnelly-Masons) *Best Newcomer (Connor Mason) *Best Exit (Bezza) *Best Cliffhanger (Bezza Shot Dead) *Best Soap Female (Joss Wykin) *Best Soap Plot (Who Shot Bezza?) *Best Soap Episode (164: A Shot In The Dark) *Best Soap *Best Project Once again the project won 'Best Newcomer' (Connor Mason) and 'Best Soap Female' (Joss Wykin). Remarkably, it was also the sixth consecutive time it had won the award for 'Best Soap Episode' (164: A Shot In The Dark). The only time the show had not won this award (or equivalent) was at WRIXAS 2, when it was pinched by 'High Peak'! And again, for an amazing 6th consecutive time, the show was declared 'Best Soap'. The icing on the cake was 'Best Project' - a new award whose shortlist is based on the most successful projects at the Longlist stage. People cannot vote for 'Best Project' until the Shortlist stage. It was also another strong night for long-running romantic drama series City Girls, which bagged another six trophies. These were for: *Best Drama Male (Max Warren) *Best Drama Female (Izzie Roberts) *Best Drama Scene (Nicole Run Over Trying To Save Jack) *Best Drama Plot (Chloe Warren's Death) *Best Drama Episode (4.20: There Is Nothing Good About Goodbye) *Best Drama This was the second time in a row the show had won five of its six awards: 'Best Drama Male' (Max Warren), 'Best Drama Female' (Izzie Roberts), 'Best Drama Scene' (Nicole Run Over Trying To Save Jack), 'Best Drama Episode' (4.20: There Is Nothing Good About Goodbye) and 'Best Drama'. Remarkably, 'City Girls' won all of the available Drama awards, making it a full house! The Avenue remained plucky in the face of a mighty ceremony for 'These Days', still managing to pick up two more awards: 'Best Family' (The Brannigans) and 'Best Soap Scene' (Viv's Private Goodbye To Thomas). This was the second time the Brannigans had won such an award (the first being at WRIXAS 6), and to date, they are the only family ever to win this award more than once. High Hopes''' also had cause for celebration with two awards of its own: 'Best Newcomer' (Nicki Grant) and 'Best Soap Male' (Matthew Fitzgerald). Having won 'Best New Drama', '''ATUK's The Bill managed to add another WRIXA to its trophy cabinet, for 'Best Fan Fiction'. In April 2014, a forum event - the MegaMash ''- was launched, in an attempt to stimulate more material after a quiet period on the forum. The result was a rewarding and creative success, with former WRIXA winner ''Beneath The Surface ''returning for a one-off outing, a play (''Hit And Miss) and fatally, a fan fiction version of The Avenue by Noxy - the success of which lead to Noxy joining 'The Avenue' team with Lem and Ross. To celebrate this event, a special one-time category was included at WRIXAS 8, namely 'Best MegaMash Project'. The winner was what it likely to be the project with the longest ever title - a beguiling and hugely acclaimed project mash-up drama called These Days City Girls Have Many High Hopes As They Stroll Along The Avenue Under The Bright City Lights On Cold Uncertain Nights. ''Whilst its tongue-in-cheek title paid homage to some of the forum's most popular or recent projects, its success was based on the quality of what was one of the most creative and dynamic projects the forum has ever seen. The only other winner of the night was new soap ''Behind Closed Doors, declared 'Best New Soap'. Impressively, Hannah was involved in four projects at this ceremony, and all of them succeeded at the WRIXAS to some degree. Seven projects won WRIXAS at this ceremony, which was the same as last time. Elsewhere however, there was also disappointment. The second season of Cold Blood - a project which dominated WRIXAS 5 - was unable to repeat that success and walked away empty handed. The following projects also won no awards: *''Beyond Borders (Jamie)'' *''FOM's Big Brother'' *''Walfman's EastEnders''